


No Orlesians

by parjil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anti-Orlesian, Fuck Orlais, Grandfather-granddaughter bonding, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain bonds with his granddaughter over a shared hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Orlesians

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted by the image of Loghain interacting with a granddaughter and it wouldn’t leave until I wrote it.
> 
> warnings: A grizzled, old asshole and his granddaughter sharing hatred over Orlais and everything related to Orlais.

Loghain watched as his granddaughter walked out from the garden door, stopping only to politely thank and curtsy to the guard who’d opened the heavy wood for her. She looked around with the best impression of Anora’s steely gaze, and settled on him. Her back straight, she stalked towards him with a sour expression.

“What has put such a foul expression on your face, dear Celia?” 

“Fix my braids.” Loghain blinked. He looked at the hair in question. While he examined her hair, Celia crossed her little arms and tapped her foot on the gravel. He stared at her, brow furrowed. 

“I see nothing wrong with your braids, child.”

Celia stared at him like he’d grown two heads and a tail, “They’re Orlesian.” Loghain was silent when she said the last word like it poisoned her and wrinkled her nose. He lifted her up onto his lap a moment later.

“Up you get,” He pulled the pins holding the offending plaits in place. 

“Now, hold still while I undo this travesty.”


End file.
